


Meeting Santa Claus

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Christmas [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sanvers - Freeform, kara is the cutiest aunt in the world, meeting santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Maggie shakes her head. “This is all part of the holidays,” she says, rubbing her thumb along Zola’s small knuckles as she looks ahead, silently willing the line to move forward.She can’t help but lean in and rest her head against Alex’s arm. Maggie smiles faintly when she kisses the top of her head.Or,just another christmassy fluff filled story about Alex, Maggie and their kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

A couple of days before Christmas Eve, the Danvers-Sawyer family go to Macy’s Department Store downtown. The entire store is decorated for the Christmas holidays and the line to see Santa Claus is long. Maggie really hopes that things will go smoothly and that Zola won’t be scared by the old man.

Zola has insisted on standing instead of being held and Maggie grips her hand as the toddler stands in front of her, sucking on her pacifier and holding  Hoppy in her arm s . The line doesn’t seem to be moving at all and the store is set to a stifling temperature. Maggie has unzipped her winter leather coat and unwrapped her scarf and she has taken Zola’s own hat, scarf and gloves and has stowed them away into her messenger bag slung across her chest. She normally loves Christmas music at this time of year but even the endless loop of  _ Frosty the Snowman  _ and  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ is beginning to grate  on  her nerves.

Alex stands next to her, her iPhone in her hands, her eyes focusing on playing a game of Angry Birds. Alex Danvers generally hated lines. She is the most impatient woman Maggie knows and is just like Zola. Maggie has to make sure both of her girls are occupied or else they will get fussy. Alex playing the game is the perfect distraction. Maggie almost giggles, thinking of what going to Disney World.

She sighs heavily and Alex glances over to her. “Want to play?” She asks, pausing the game, holding the phone up.

Maggie shakes her head. “This is all part of the holidays,” she says, rubbing her thumb along Zola’s small knuckles as she looks ahead, silently willing the line to move forward.

She can’t help but lean in and rest her head against Alex’s arm. Maggie smiles faintly when she kisses the top of her head.

Her parents took her and her sisters to see Santa every year during the Christmas holiday and of course, this is something she now has to do with her own daughter. This time of the year is always magical when you’re a child and even though she isn’t sure that Zola understands all of it – yet – she still wants to create traditions for her and their family that they can do every year and maybe, when she is older, she will pass them onto her own children. 

Alex has never been very fond of Christmas, but now they have a child and Zola deserves to be happy. Alex understands why Maggie bought so many presents; why she blew their Christmas budget out of the water. She wants to give Zola everything the baby had never got since her birth, after both her parents had died. Maggie wants their daughter to be excited for Christmas and write out Christmas lists and always  feel loved.

And Alex knows that Maggie tries to make Christmas special for both Zola  _ and _ her.

Kara insisted  on coming with them, because  this is her niece’s first meeting with Santa Claus and being just like Maggie, she simply can’t miss it. But almost immediately she has disappeared – not having the patience to wait in line either – and she is now returning, holding a Macy’s bag in one of her hands.

“What did you get?” Alex asks her.

She shrugs, glancing down at the bag and then  looking forward and backwards at the line that seems to go on forever in both directions. “Just something for Zola,” she then says quickly, in a casual tone.

Maggie smirks to herself, looking down at her Zola, pretending to be immersed in fixing Zola’s red toggle coat, and Alex sighs heavily, giving them both a look.

“What am I going to do with you two?” She asks.

It takes another half hour before they finally get to the front of the line and Zola hides herself behind Maggie’s legs as she shyly glances at the large man in the red suit and full white beard, smiling at her. At least she isn’t crying hysterically and Maggie considers that a small miracle. She smiles at her, taking her hand.

“Come on, Zola,” she says gently, trying to coax her.

Slowly, so slowly, Zola moves from behind Maggie’s legs and follows her towards Santa. The closer they get though, she grows stiff and  s he tries to pull back.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Alex says, smiling faintly, rubbing her head affectionately. “Want me to hold you?” She asks and Zola nods, never taking her eyes off of Santa Claus. Alex lifts Zola in her arms and they stay in front of Santa Claus as Zola tighten s her tiny arms around her mommy’s neck.

Kara is just behind them, recording everything with her smartphone and grinning widely.

“Say hi to Santa, Zola,” Maggie encourages her but the toddler only keeps staring at Santa and Maggie braces for her to start crying.

“Have you been a good girl this year, Zola?” Santa asks, picking up on her name.

Slowly, Zola nods, never taking her eyes off of him.

“That’s great,” Santa smiles. “Do you want anything for Christmas?”

Zola doesn’t reply anything and Maggie grins, smoothing a hand over her head.

“Zola would love her own tea set,” she answers for her.

“Then you will get it,” Santa replies with a big smile and both Alex and Maggie beam as Zola’s eyes widens.

“Would you like a picture?” A girl dressed as an elf asks.

“That’d be great,” Maggie answers as they position themselves around Santa. 

When the elf shows them the print of the picture, Alex promptly orders twelve copies. They are all beaming – even Zola.

Maggie isn’t wasn’t sure why but just seeing them all together for Christmas, looking so happy, she almost feels like crying. She then tightly hug s Alex and Zola, giving them so many kisses  and they all begin to laugh. Her girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my beta-reader, who is the best :)
> 
> Plus, if you have any prompts about sanvers, just tell me.
> 
> If you want to add me on Tumblr my account is ms-hgolightly.


End file.
